Tsuukonomoide
Tsuukonomoide (つうこんおもいで, Regretful Memories) is a Mujō of Shoribu Shinogeru, being brought to life by the centuries of regret the Taskmaster kept hidden deep within him. As such, Tsuukonomoide gains power by the regrets of others, using it to feed his powers of manipulation. Being a master manipulator, Tsuukonomoide can delve deep in the minds of his victims, using his masterful powers of persuasion to entice them with the promises of power in exchange for them killing those important to them, be it their family or village. But in the end, those promises are broken as the victim is killed by someone else he enticed, creating a deadly cycle of death and regrets. Centuries of regretful emotions has made him a very powerful entity, one that can strike fear into the hearts of his victims. Appearance Tsuukoinomoide is a tall, slender man with black hair and red eyes. He is never seen without his signature garment; a black tuxedo suit with black dress shirt and white undershirt with matching white gloves. He wears black dress shoes that click with an almost unmistakable sound with each step he takes. His hair is near neck length, more permed and tended to than his living counterpart's. Personality Though being a Mujō, he does share a few faked personality quirks. He is sophisticated, almost with an air of pompous and bearing a holier than thou attitude to the living. Anyone who is not a Mujō earns nothing but endless scorn from Tsuukonomoide, even those he is manipulating. All he cares about is furthering his goals of wreaking destruction upon the land by turning brother against sister, father against mother, neighbor against neighbor. He's cold, manipulative, capable of bending even the strongest willed person to his bidding by just the mere sound of his voice. Abilities Like normal Mujō, Tsuukonomoide possesses no elemental affiliations. Regardless, he has picked up an almost perfect grasp of manipulation. When choosing a target, he picks his "slaves" carefully, usually choosing those who hide some form of regret. By using the ageless power of persuasion, Tsuukonomoide can bend any of his victims to his will, having them perform his tasks with an almost undying loyalty, up to their final breath. By promising them gifts of power and control, he manipulates his victims into killing those closest to them; Their family, their fellow villagers, etc. And when the task is done, the promises of power are soon gone as his victim is run through by another; A second victim he enticed. When the deed is done, he forces the other victim to end their own life. Genjutsu Knowing that even his masterful powers of manipulation can fail at any time, he's created a very unique genjutsu. By shrouding it over an entire village, he changes what everyone sees. He tends to choose something they'd want to kill, like feral beasts attempting to attack their village. By using this genjutsu, he ensures the villagers end up killing each other in a gruesome display of fear. When the deed is done, Tsuukonomoide ends the genjutsu and feeds off of the regrets of those still living before having them end their own lives. His manipulation of the mind is powerful. With a mere snap of his fingers, he can cover an entire village with a mind altering genjutsu, turning everyone against themselves and feeding off of the regrets of the survivors.